Wildest Dream
by theONOFRE
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has soñado con acostarte con tu profesora?, ¿Que harías si se te presenta la oportunidad?; ¿Cumplirías con ese sueño o correrías? ¡Decídete!, tu oportunidad puede ser efímera.


El silencio inundaba la oficina, solo las manecillas del reloj en la pared y el sonido de la pluma sobre el papel podían ser percibidos. Zoro se había quedado a media puerta, serio pero confuso, las preguntas inundaban su cabeza pero ninguna se formulaba por completo como para salir por su boca.

Robin, La joven mujer delante de él levanto la mirada e hizo una seña con la cabeza, invitándolo a pasar sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

-Adelante, señor Roronoa. –Su voz era serena y su mirada firme. -¿Y bien, señor Roronoa?

Zoro salió de su embelesamiento, y cerró la puerta una vez entró, pero se quedó parado a unos pasos del escritorio donde Robin se encontraba.

-¿Acaso debo indicarle cada uno de los movimientos que debería hacer, jovencito? Dudo mucho que sea la primera vez que termina aquí, y ambos sabemos que no es así.

-Sí… -contestó secamente. Se acercó a la silla delante de él y se sentó, sin apartar la mirada de tal beldad delante de él.

Robin le sonrió y dirigió su mirada nuevamente al papel que tenía delante de ella, continúo escribiendo en él.

Zoro se acomodó mejor en la silla, cruzó los brazos y siguió mirándola fijamente. Finalmente Robin terminó de escribir y dirigió su atención al peliverde delante de ella.

-Bien, Señor Roronoa… Imagino que sabrá la razón por la que está aquí, ¿cierto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.

-¿Supone? –Robin se puso de pie dejando ver su preciosa figura a los ojos de Zoro.

Vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga dejando los dos botones superiores sueltos mostrando su generoso escote. Una falda ceñida y que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Medias negras que la hacían ver aún más sexy de lo que naturalmente era.

-Lo conozco ya de hace varios años, Señor Roronoa. Y de una cosa estoy segura, usted no es un hombre de suposiciones.

Por primera vez, desde que entró en la oficina Zoro apartó la mirada de ella y lanzó un suspiro cansino.

-Sí, señorita directora… sé por qué estoy aquí.

Robin le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le sonrió. Zoro no hizo caso alguno.

-Tenemos un problema muy grande con usted. Ya se ha dado varias situaciones en las que usted se ve envuelto, y se está volviendo un gran, gran problema.

-Jamás he hecho nada que no lo amerite.

-¿Se refiere que 12 de sus compañeros han merecido ser enviados al hospital con severas lesiones?

-¿SUPONE que miento, señorita directora? –Zoro se giró de nuevo hacia ella, con visible molestia.

Robin soltó una risita.

-¿Mentir?... depende de la perspectiva desde que varios lo ven.

-¿Su perspectiva le dice que miento?

Ambos comenzaron un duelo de miradas del cual ninguno parecía claro ganador y del cual podían continuar durante horas fácilmente.

-Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que no… pero no siempre la verdad es buena. No es correcto lo que hizo.

-Perspectiva a final de cuentas y me importa un carajo.

-Chicos problema como tú… son únicos… -Robin se dirigió a su asiento nuevamente, su mirada parecía más severa. – He perdido la cuenta de cuántos de ellos he quebrado.

Supongo que piensa que soy el siguiente en su lista… -Zoro sonrió burlonamente de manera muy descarada. Robin rió.

-El tiempo lo dirá. –Pasó su mano por su larga cabellera dejándola caer suavemente. –Ahora a lo que nos concierne. Señor Roronoa, este último incidente ha traído el mayor de sus problemas, no solo se enfrenta a una expulsión… sino a posible prisión.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua.

-Su compañero es hijo de una persona bastante influyente, y estoy segura que no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

-Típico hijito de papá… no sabe resolver sus propios problemas con sus propias manos.

-Ese no es el asunto aquí. Lo que yo quiero saber es la razón por la que lo golpeó.

-Se lo merecía.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

-No es suficiente para mí. Quiero saber la razón por la, según usted, se lo merecía.

-Es un maldito cerdo. –Robin lo miraba, esperando algo más que eso. – No soporto a los que abusan de un poder que ni siquiera es suyo.

-Explícamelo por favor.

Zoro se levantó de la silla, casi tirándola y soltó un bufido.

-Se metió con la persona que no debía.

-Todo mundo siempre se mete con alguien, cual es la gran diferencia aquí, ¿Qué tenía de importante dicha persona como para que usted actuara de manera tan salvaje?

Zoro dio un manotazo a la silla mandándola a volar del otro lado de la oficina, caminó amenazadoramente hacía Robin, girando su silla y encarándola.

-¡Se atrevió a meterse con mi mujer!

Su mirada era de furia total, su respiración era agitada y ella podía sentir su aliento en su rostro, sin embargo Robin continuaba serena.

-Impresionante… el gran Roronoa Zoro es un hombre celoso.

Zoro se apartó molesto soltando un gruñido de irritación.

-¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie se mete con lo que me pertenece!

-¿Y acaso crees que esa chica es un objeto para hacerlo "tu propiedad"?

-¡¿Me estás jodiendo!?

-SUPONGO que sí.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Zoro y se golpeó en la pared lleno de frustración. Repitió lo mismo un par de veces más hasta que logró calmarse un poco más. Robin solo lo miraba, divertida por tal escena.

-Eres jodidamente estresante.

-Gracias. –Rió.

-Esto no me parece divertido para nada… -Se giró nuevamente caminando hacia ella. –Me importa un carajo si me meto con el hijo de la mierda más grande del universo, no me importa si me expulsan o intentan arrestarme…. Escúchame y entiéndelo bien, nadie, absolutamente nadie se meterá con la mujer que amo.

Robin se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de minutos, miraba a Zoro como si intentara mirar más allá de sus palabras, profundizar en él.

-Ahora entiendo cómo es que hay tantas chicas detrás de ti. –Zoro se apartó.

Robin se puso de pie y caminó hasta su espalda sujetándolo de sus tensos hombros y presionándose contra él. Presionando sus pechos contra él.

-Es porque son unas niñas… jamás se compararán a una mujer.

Zoro pareció tensarse al contacto de ella y aún más ante sus palabras. Quiso apartarse, pero simplemente su cuerpo se lo impedía.

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que por fin encontré la manera de calmar a la bestia en ti. – Robin bajo sus manos comenzó a recorrer el pecho y abdomen del peliverde que no mostraba ningún tipo de resistencia.

-¡Carajo, ya! –Gritó Zoro, apartándose de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te gustó? – Robin recorrió su cuerpo con ambas manos lentamente volviéndose a ganarse la completa atención de Zoro.

Robin se desabrochó otro botón más dejando ver más claramente sus pechos y su sostén de encaje. Caminaba lenta y seductoramente hacia el peliverde que no hacía otra cosa que observar con detenimiento tan estimulante escena. Volvió a juntar su cuerpo con el de Zoro arrojándolo contra la pared.

-Sabes… me gustan los hombres como tú. Dispuestos a todo por la mujer que aman, son tan… salvajes.

Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Zoro, y tomándolo con fuerza hundió su rostro contra sus pechos. Zoro no lo resistió mas, la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besar sus pechos, sus manos recorrían con ansias el curvilíneo cuerpo de Robin.

Robin soltó un suave gemido al sentir las manos de Zoro sobre su trasero el cual apretaba con fuerza. Eso no hizo más que encender al ya excitado peliverde. Bajó una de sus manos por sus largas y contorneadas piernas levantándole la falda y dejando a la vista su liguero.

Robin tomó el cabello de Zoro y lo jaló despegando su rostro de sus pechos. Zoro intentó adentrarse de nuevo entre ellos, pero ella se lo impidió. Con su mano libre comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del peliverde dejando al descubierto su trabajado abdomen.

-Interesante… -Soltó ella sin evitar una sonrisita.

-Y eso no es todo. –Completó él con gran presunción. Se deshizo de su camisa arrojándola lejos de ahí.

Robin se mordió un labio, esperando el siguiente movimiento del peliverde. Zoro se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura, intentó besarla pero ella apartó la cara rápidamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

Zoro hizo caso omiso y comenzó a besar el cuello de Robin causando sensaciones agradables en ella que lentamente se sumergía en ellas y por cada mordisco que Zoro le daba, Robin arañaba cada vez más fuerte su espalda.

Zoro la levantó fácilmente y la sentó en el escritorio levantando por completo su falda y la obligó a abrir las piernas para así estar más cómodo. Terminó por desabrochar la blusa de Robin arrojándola lejos. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos por sus pechos y bajando poco a poco.

Robin solo se limitaba a recibir cada una de las caricias que el peliverde le daba, sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones bastante agradables. Miraba cada uno de sus movimientos quedándose a la expectativa de su próximo movimiento.

Zoro llegó a las piernas de Robin rozando sus labios por la delicada y suave piel de la morena. No pudo evitar dar alguno que otro mordisco a ellos, pero le resultaba simplemente irresistible. No se podía, ni quería detenerse.

El peliverde subía lentamente por aquellas hermosas piernas dirigiéndose hacia la entrepierna de Robin. Zoro comenzaba a salivar ante la idea siquiera de probar aquel precioso lugar, pero sus intensiones fueron frenadas por la misma Robin que volvió a sujetarlo por el cabello, impidiéndole el avance.

Zoro gruñó, molesto. Se puso de pie y la encaró resoplando con fuerza. La tomó del trasero y la acercó a él hasta sentir el contacto con su ya dura entrepierna. Se soltó el cinturón y se desabrochó el pantalón dejando caer ligeramente su pantalón.

Movía sus caderas con fuerza para estimularse y sobre todo, estimularla a ella. Con una mano acariciaba el trasero de Robin y con el otro sostenía su rostro hasta tenerla a escasos milímetros del suyo.

La respiración de ambos era agitada apenas y se podían controlar y en cualquier momento caerían a su total lujuria.

-¿De verdad quieres esto, Zoro? –Dijo ella con voz entrecortada que con dificultad podía formular palabra.

El asintió e intento besarla nuevamente. Ella simplemente apartó su rostro.

-Pero creí que absolutamente cualquier mujer te daba igual… sin importar de quien se trataba.

Zoro se detuvo en seco.

-No creía que eras de aquellos que sucumbe ante la mínima provocación. Que solo te importaba una única mujer.

Ella sonreía de manera casi burlona, Zoro volvía a sentirse molesto. La sujetó con firmeza del rostro y le dio un beso por demás apasionado, lleno de ira y pasión indescriptible.

-¡Y solo me importas tú… maldita mujer!

-Lo sé. –Sonrió ella, triunfante.

-No hay nada que no haga por ti, no me importa quién carajos se ponga entre nosotros, incluso si es el mismo mundo, lo partiré en dos solo para estar contigo… aún cuando me desesperes tanto.

-Qué romántico eres… -Dijo ella siendo la que lo besaba esta vez.

Enredó sus brazos en el cuello del peliverde y sus piernas a su cadera. Zoro la levantó nuevamente sin deshacer aquel beso tan exquisito.

Caminó hacia un sofá y la depositó ahí. El rostro de Robin se veía bastante sonrojado, su cabello se veía alborotado y su respiración irregular. Zoro ya no podía aguantar más, quería follarla ahí mismo, tan duro como su propio cuerpo se lo pidiese, ella era suya y a su vez él era de ella.

Zoro atacó de nuevo, pero Robin puso una mano sobre su pecho deteniéndolo en seco, para frustración del peliverde. Se puso de pie y se deshizo de su falda, dejándola caer y quedándose únicamente con aquella lencería y sus tacones que tan loco ponía a Zoro.

Caminó lentamente, contoneándose hasta una puerta que daba a otra habitación, ella le sonrió pícaramente y le hizo una seña con un dedo para que fuera hacia ella. Zoro apretó su ya hinchada erección con su mano y vio como Robin entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

¡Joder! Como amaba a esa maldita y seductora mujer.

Sonrió y camino hacia la puerta, tomo la perilla y de pronto… se abrió la puerta principal de la oficina.

Giró y vio a la vieja secretaria que lo único que hizo fue soltar un grito aterrado al verlo casi desnudo.

Toda la libido se fue al caño… y solo logró azotar su cabeza contra la puerta… soltando una sonora maldición.

.

.

.

Zoro estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, debidamente vestido y frente a él, de espaldas un hombre extremadamente delgado y bastante alto, con un Afro, tomando té.

-Entonces… -dijo el hombre serenamente. -¿Por qué estabas Semi desnudo? ¿Zoro-san?

Zoro solo chitó y apartó la mirada, ante la incredulidad del hombre.

-Bueno… los jóvenes hacen muchas tonterías… yohohoho. Pero cuando te pedí que vinieras a mi oficina no creí que te encontraría así.

El hombre dio un sorbo más a su taza de té y lo miró fijamente, Zoro hizo lo mismo. Pronto, la cara del hombre se llenó de terror.

-¡-Zoro-san, no me digas que… eres de esos!

La cara de Zoro se puso roja de enojo y vergüenza.

-¡No digas estupideces, anciano! –gritó ante los balbuceos del director que decían cosas como "no puedo corresponderte", "Me encantan las pantis" o "Se supone que no era Yaoi".

Justo en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta siendo Robin quien entraba, esta vez llevando el uniforme escolar, y con una serenidad que la caracterizaba.

-¿Me mando a llamar, Director? –Zoro giró a verla dirigiéndole una mirada casi asesina.

-Ah, Robin-San. Si, pasa por favor. –El anciano se recompuso y tomó asiento. –Quería oír de tu propios labios sobre el asunto de hace unos minutos.

-¿El de por qué mi compañero Zoro estaba semi desnudo en su oficina?

Zoro apretó los puños y murmuró cuantas maldiciones se sabía. El director solo se moría de risa.

-Bueno, en realidad me refería a tu otro compañero y la razón por la que Zoro-san lo golpeó.

-Lo sucedido es que aquel sujeto no dejaba de acosarme, Zoro se dio cuenta de esto e intentó defenderme, pero lo atacaron entre tres y Zoro terminó golpeándolo.

-¡Vaya acto más valiente, Zoro-san!

Zoro solo se quedó callado.

-Bueno, vistos los hechos, Robin-san, si así lo deseas puedes levantar una denuncia ya que aquel sujeto ya tiene un historial bastante cuestionable. Además dudo mucho que tus padres dejen pasar esto por alto.

No sé preocupe, director. Estoy segura que no volverá a suceder y si pasa… Se de alguien que me defenderá sin importar qué…

Dijo lo último en un murmuro audible solo por Zoro que la miró con complicidad.

-Eso o le arranco los testículos con mis propias manos… no es difícil.

Zoro y el director se quedaron de ´piedra ante tal declaración tan espeluznante.

-Los jóvenes de ahora dan… ¡Tanto miedo!

Robin rió suavemente.

-En fin, creo que por esta vez puedo pasar esto por alto, Zoro-san. Pero debes dejar de meterte en problemas. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos salieron de la oficina dejando al director solo. Se dirigió a su mesita de té para servirse otra taza más. Le dio un sorbo más y se quedó pensativo.

-… ¿Cómo se enteró Robin-San que Zoro-San estaba desnudo en mi oficina? Yohohoho… ¡Que miedo!

.

.

.

Zoro caminaba por los pasillos justo detrás de Robin, aquella chica tan tranquila que no parecía capaz de matar ni una mosca… solo lo aparentaba.

La tomó por el hombro y la llevó contra la pared poniéndose delante de ella.

-Muy bien, "señorita directora" Ahora me vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste hace rato…

Ella rio.

-El juego aún no termina, aún te falta cumplir tu castigo…

De su manga sacó una hoja de papel doblada y se la entregó a Zoro. Él se apartó, dejando libre a Robin que continúo caminando. El peliverde reconoció la hoja, era la misma en la que ella estaba escribiendo en la oficina, la desdobló y comenzó a leerla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Señor Roronoa. –Zoro levantó la mirada, hacia donde estaba Robin. –Esta noche cumplirá su "castigo" y más le vale cumplirlo al 100%... –Se mordió un labio provocativamente. –No aceptaré ninguna excusa…

Zoro se guardó la hoja en el pantalón y caminó hacía ella.

-SUPONGO que no tengo opción, señorita directora…


End file.
